


Wet Dream

by vilexxx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dansen - Freeform, Established Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, F/F, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Tribbing, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilexxx/pseuds/vilexxx
Summary: Alex struggles to fall asleep after an unexpected dream. Kelly offers to help relieve the tension.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kelly Olsen, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Wet Dream

Kelly started to stir, the quiet apartment dark in the middle of the night. As her sleepy senses slowly interpreted her surroundings, she could feel Alex’s warm weight pressed into her back. Alex’s hips, however, were rhythmically rocking against her backside and the arm usually draped over Kelly’s waist had found its way under her long-sleeved shirt with Alex’s hand gently palming her breast.

“Alex?” Her voice was rough with sleep as she rolled onto her back. Her girlfriend’s eyes were closed and her features were relaxed. There was no doubt Alex was sleeping, stuck in the middle of a dream. “Alex, wake up.” She reached over to jostle the redhead’s shoulder.

Alex let out a low moan in response, her hips pushing forward. Another stronger shake and her eyes snapped open.

“Hey. What were you dreaming about?”

A confused crinkle formed on Alex’s brow. “What?”

Kelly gestured to Alex’s hand under her shirt with a smirk. “You were grinding against my ass and squeezing my boob. Must have been a good dream.”

Alex removed her hand and propped herself up on her elbows. “Sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about. I’m not mad. Just curious.”

“I… was dreaming. About stuff.”

“Sex stuff?”

Alex nodded shyly. 

“Us doing sex stuff… or were you with someone else?”

“No! God no, just us.”

Kelly was still groggy but she couldn’t fully tamp down the intrigue she felt about the specifics of Alex’s dream. “Want to tell me about it?”

“It’s late, babe. We should go back to sleep.”

Kelly smirked as she spoke. “You sure you’re going to be able to?”

Alex didn’t know how to respond, the throbbing between her legs hadn’t subsided during the conversation. If she didn’t get some sort of relief soon, she felt as though she was going to explode. “I don’t know. Probably not.”

“Then maybe we do something about it.” 

“I can deal with it myself. I feel kind of embarrassed about the way I woke you anyway.”

“Alex, breathe. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Your subconscious thinks of us having sex and it’s vivid enough for you to act out in your sleep? That’s equal parts flattering and sexy.”

"And hella awkward."

Kelly rolled onto her side and kissed her girlfriend's cheek. "Okay, maybe a little awkward, too."

Alex sat up and rested her arms on her bent knees. "Speaking of my vivid subconscious, that dream was enough for my body to fully react. I'm definitely wet."

"Yeah?"

She shifted her hips. "Yeah. So I'm going to go take care of this or I won't be able to sleep."

Kelly grabbed Alex's hand to stop her from getting out of bed. "Hey," her voice was quiet as she stifled a yawn. "I offered to help."

"Kelly, I already told you--"

Alex was interrupted by the press of Kelly's fingers between her legs. She closed her eyes and sucked in a breath at the contact. 

"You don’t have to deal with this alone." She moved her fingers in a lazy circle over the wet spot on her girlfriend's pajama pants. "Besides, I feel like I'm already involved. Even if it was just dream me."

The pair held eye contact for several seconds before Alex yanked her tank top over her head and dropped it on the floor. She then tossed back the bed covers and wiggled out of her pants, tossing them next to her discarded shirt.

Straddling Kelly's hips, Alex leaned down for a kiss. "How do you feel about tribbing?"

"I love it." The brunette pulled her into another kiss, her tongue slipping into Alex’s mouth and her fingers threading through Alex’s short red hair. "Essentially masturbation with a partner."

The redhead returned her lips to Kelly’s and kissed her passionately. When they finally broke apart to catch their breath, Kelly attempted to remove her shirt. “Woah, babe. What are you doing?” 

“I know how much you like my breasts so I just thought...” 

“You don’t have to do that. I’m more than fine without your nipples as I…”

“As you get yourself off?”

Alex blushed furiously. “Yeah.”

“Well then, take what you need, horny girl. I’m all yours.”

Alex repositioned herself so that Kelly’s thigh was between her own and lowered herself down. As her pussy made contact, she let out a cross between a sigh and a moan and closed her eyes. 

Her brief hesitation was interrupted by the feeling the brunette’s hands on her ass, encouraging her to move. Her eyes flew open to see a partially sleepy Kelly watching her intently. Alex maintained eye contact as she slowly began to rock her hips, grinding down on the dark thigh below her. 

Kelly’s palm found her breast and tweaked a nipple earning a whimper as she felt Alex press down harder.

Bracing her hands on the mattress on either side of her girlfriend’s shoulders, Alex nuzzled against Kelly’s neck. She gently nipped at the dark skin then soothed it with the flat of her tongue. Her hips found a slow but steady rhythm as she coated Kelly’s thigh with her ever-increasing arousal. She could feel the vibrations of Kelly’s soft moans against her lips as she continued kissing along her throat.

“Fuck,” Alex swore as Kelly tugged on her nipple and roughly rolled it between her thumb and forefinger. “More of that.”

Kelly’s free hand skimmed up the redhead’s ribcage to squeeze her other breast, feeling the already hard nipple tighten further against her palm. She had learned that the quicker Alex wanted to orgasm, the less carefully she wanted her breasts handled. She enjoyed the tweaking, tugging and pinching over the softer way Kelly would normally use her mouth and tongue to suck and flick her nipples when they were in a position to take their time.

Trailing her kisses from Kelly’s neck to her jaw, Alex eventually made her way back to her full lips. Their tongues twisted together as their mouths moved with practiced ease. As if on cue, Kelly pushed her thigh tighter against Alex’s pussy at the same time Alex pressed herself more firmly against Kelly. Laughter broke their kiss.

“Jinx.”

Alex shook the hair out of her face and smiled. “That’s for talking, Kel.”

“This is a form of talking,” Kelly responded, her fingers trailing between Alex’s breasts.

She quirked her eyebrow. “Well, if I remember correctly, I’m not supposed to talk until you say my name so what’s the sexual equivalent of that? Because I’m this close to coming and I’d rather not have to stay quiet.”

“That would be fair… Alex.”

At the sound of her name, Alex started rolling her hips again. The pace was faster than it had been. Kelly sighed and watched as her girlfriend’s breasts bounced along with the rhythm.

Kelly’s hands found the redhead’s ass and squeezed. “I know you said you were close but I can feel it now. I know you and I know your pussy. Come for me, Alex. Let go.”

Alex’s rhythm began to stutter as her orgasm worked it’s way through her body. She collapsed on top of her girl, breathless and sweaty.

“You are so beautiful, my amazing girl,” Kelly whispered as she smoothed her palms up and down her girlfriend’s back. 

By the time Alex was ready to move, Kelly’s eyes were beginning to close. Alex kissed her gently as she got up and disappeared to the bathroom. 

Several minutes later, Alex sat on the edge of the bed. She was dressed in fresh pajamas and held a wet washcloth. “Babe, wake up.”

Kelly grumbled something incoherent and burrowed further into her pillow.

Alex leaned over to kiss her cheek. “It’ll be quick, I promise. I made a mess on your leg and want to clean it up.”

“Yeah, okay.” Kelly pulled herself into a sitting position and withdrew her leg from under the blankets. She watched as Alex moved the warm cloth back and forth over her sticky skin and under the hem of her shorts.

“Did you want to change?” She tapped her fingers against a drying stain of arousal.

The brunette yawned and made herself comfortable again. “Nope. Not worth it.”

“Fair enough.” Alex dropped the washcloth on top of her previously discarded pajamas and curled up as the little spoon next to her girlfriend. She smiled when she felt Kelly’s arm automatically drape over her waist. “Thank you,” she whispered after several moments of silence.

Kelly kissed the back of Alex’s neck. “No more sexy dreams tonight. We have to be up in a couple hours and you know how cranky you can be without enough sleep.”

She tangled their fingers together and kissed her girlfriend’s knuckles. “Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
